Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: The Series
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: The Series is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Godzilla TV Show to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (1998). Plot The series follows the Humanitarian Environmental (or Ecological, in "Area 51") Analysis Team (H.E.A.T.), a research team led by Dr. Nick Tatopoulos (voiced by Ian Ziering) as they battle giant mutant monsters that frequently appear in the wake of the events depicted in the film Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (1998). Dr. Tatopoulos accidentally discovers the egg that survived the aerial bombardment before it hatches, in a minor change from the ending in the 1998 film. The creature hatches after Nick Tatopoulos stumbles onto it and it assumes him to be its parent. Subsequently, Dr. Tatopoulos and his associates form a research team, investigating strange occurrences and defending mankind from dangerous mutations. Godzilla, the only hatchling of its species to survive in the movie, imprints on Nick and becomes the chief weapon summoned against the other mutations encountered by the human characters. The series also introduces two new characters: Monique Dupre, a French secret agent assigned by Philippe Roache to keep an eye on Godzilla and H.E.A.T., and Randy Hernandez, an intern of Nick's who specializes in computer hacking. List of episodes Seaosn 1 #New Family: Part 1 #New Family: Part 2 #D.O.A. #Talkin' Trash #The Winter of Our Discontent #Cat and Mouse #What Dreams May Come #Leviathan #Hive #Bird of Paradise #DeadLoch #Monster War: Part 1 #Monster War: Part 2 #Monster War: Part 3 #Competition #Freeze #Bug Out #Web Site #An Early Frost #Trust No One #Juggernaut Season 2 #Future Shock #Cash of the Titans #S.C.A.L.E. #Protector #Freak Show #End of the Line #What a Long, Strange Trip It's Been #Wedding Bells Blew #Metamorphosis #Area 51 #The Twister #Shafted #Where Is Thy Sting? #Lizard Season #Vision #Underground Movement #Ring of Fire #The Ballad of Gens Du Marais #Tourist Trap Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invader Zim, and GIR guest star in this series. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Godzilla crossovers Category:Action/Adventure TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series